


I będę jechał w chwale po ukwieconej drodze

by loirgris



Series: Mad Max przetłumaczone [6]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/M, Fluff, Furiosa is a former gang member who started a flower shop to get out of her bad life, Mad Max AU, Multi, The Wives ship Max/Furiosa, and Max is the semi-inarticulate stranger who comes in three times a week and buys flowers, and found each of the wives and gave them jobs and dignity, just to see Furiosa, mad max fury road - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loirgris/pseuds/loirgris
Summary: W oparciu o sugestię: “pracuję w kwiaciarni, ty stale kupujesz ode mnie kwiaty i co masz na myśli mówiąc, że to moja wina, że nie zeszliśmy się wcześniej. Kupujesz kwiaty, zakładam, że z kimś jesteś AU”Chciałem czegoś milutkiego, ale wciąż pasującego do charakterów postaci. Ponieważ jestem maniakiem romansów i potrzebuję dużo słodkiego przytulania nie będę rozpisywał się na temat bardziej mrocznych aspektów historii. Joe pojawia się, ale tylko na chwilę.
Relationships: Capable & Nux (Mad Max), Capable/Nux (Mad Max), Furiosa & Max Rockatansky, Furiosa/Max Rockatansky
Series: Mad Max przetłumaczone [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731457
Kudos: 2





	1. Pan Niekomunikatywny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeneralSan_3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralSan_3/gifts).
  * A translation of [Ride Historic on the Floral Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494477) by [GeneralSan_3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralSan_3/pseuds/GeneralSan_3). 



Późnym popołudniem zadźwięczał zawieszony nad drzwiami dzwonek. Furiosa wzdrygnęła się odruchowo, zanim odwróciła się, próbując przywołać na twarz uśmiech. Nie było powodu do obaw. To był jedynie ten wiecznie zmęczony człowiek w skórzanej kurtce. Jego wzrok jak zwykle prześlizgnął się po niej, by spocząć na jakimś nieszkodliwym obiekcie, jak bukiet mieczyków albo dekorowany przez Toast konopną wstążką wieniec pogrzebowy. Spojrzała za siebie i zauważyła, że Angharad również uniosła głowę, zaalarmowana przez dzwonek i teraz wbijała róże do wazonu ze zdecydowanie większą siłą, niż było to konieczne. Furiosa wróciła do klienta.   
\- To, co zwykle? - zapytała.   
Zazwyczaj w ogóle nie obsługiwała klientów, ale Cheedo marszczyła czoło nad kompozycją w stylu “jesienne kwiaty w nowoczesnym wydaniu”, a Capable nigdzie nie było widać i tylko ona pozostała, by opanować sytuację. Chrząknął, jak na niego wyjątkowo komunikatywnie. Unikając jej spojrzenia zaczął przeglądać sezonowy katalog. Z trudem powstrzymała się od przewrócenia oczami i zostawiła go samemu sobie, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, dlaczego wszystkie wkurzające rzeczy muszą dziać się jednocześnie.   
\- Gdzie jest ten dostawca? - zapytała świat jako całość, patrząc na stół pełen gotowych kompozycji, które powinny zostać zabrane dwadzieścia (spojrzała na zegarek), nie, cholernych trzydzieści minut temu. - Mówiłam mu, że jeśli jeszcze raz się spóźni…- zaczęła, chociaż nie była pewna, komu w zasadzie się żali.   
Angharad rzuciła jej pełne zrozumienia spojrzenie.   
\- Jestem pewna, że Nux nie wrócił jeszcze z porannego kursu - powiedziała. - Chcesz, żebym zaczęła je rozwozić?  
\- Nie - Furiosa przeczesała palcami krótkie włosy i spróbowała uśmiechnąć się pomimo zmęczenia. - Pracuj dalej nad demonstracjami na ślub Cytadelów. Jeśli Nux nie pojawi się tu w ciągu pięciu minut, sama rozwiozę te na czwartą.   
Dobiegające z tyłu chrząknięcie przypomniało jej o innych obowiązkach. Postarała się przyczepić do twarzy uśmiech i odwróciła się w stronę stojącego przy ladzie mężczyzny. Położył na blacie otwarty katalog i dotknął palcem bukietu z pomarańczowych róż udekorowanych gipsówką, po czym wymamrotał:  
\- Potrzebuję go na wieczór. Czy to ok?  
Poczuła, jak jej brwi uniosły się odrobinę, ale dała radę nie okazać większości zdziwienia, które odczuwała. Szczerze mówiąc, nigdy dotąd nie słyszała, by wypowiedział tak dużo słów jednym ciągiem.  
\- Żaden problem, oczywiście… jeśli nasz dostawca kiedykolwiek się pojawi. Sprawdźmy pana w systemie… - kontynuowała klikając w klawiaturę i próbując uśmiechnąć się poufale.   
\- Nie trzeba, sam przyjdę - powiedział tak cicho, że musiała pochylić się w jego stronę, by go zrozumieć.   
\- Dobrze, w porządku - odpowiedziała. - Imię na bileciku? Wiadomość?  
Potrząsnął przecząco głową na obie propozycje, a ona postarała się nie okazać swojego rozdrażnienia.   
\- Oookeeej, imię nadawcy?  
Wyglądał, jakby naprawdę zamierzał podziękować również za to i już była gotowa, by wyjaśnić mu, dlaczego ta informacja jest im potrzebna, gdy powiedział:  
\- Nazwisko: Rockatansky.   
Wpisała je i spojrzała na listę wcześniejszych zamówień po czym szybko przeczytała przypisany do konta numer telefonu.   
\- To pan? Ok. Bukiet powinien być gotowy za kilka godzin. Jest pan pewien, że nie chce bileciku?   
Uniosła głowę, ale jej rozmówca już był prawie na zewnątrz. Utykał odrobinę na lewą nogę. Westchnęła ciężko i oparła głowę na dłoni.   
\- Tylko mi się wydaje, czy on faktycznie robi się coraz bardziej dziwaczny? - zauważyła Toast, cały czas patrząc na lilie, które wtykała w stelaż.   
Capable wróciła już skądkolwiek znikła i dorzuciła łagodnie:  
\- Uważam, że to słodkie. Widać, że bardzo dba o swoją żonę.   
\- Naprawdę jesteś taka naiwna? - odparła Toast, mocując przy pomocy drutu kokardę między kwiatami. - Przychodzi tutaj, zaraz… trzy razy w tygodniu? Próbuje sobie jakąś laskę przygruchać. A raczej trzy czy cztery na raz. Nikt nie ładuje tyle kasy w dziewczynę, która już jest jego.   
\- To naprawdę fascynujące - przerwała Furiosa, odwracając się, by stanąć do nich przodem.- Masz jeszcze pięć wieńców na ten pogrzeb do zrobienia zanim zamkniemy, więc mogłabyś zacząć martwić się czymś innym niż seksualne eskapady naszego najbardziej lojalnego klienta. Ty! - zakręciła się, by zmiażdżyć wzrokiem dostawcę.  
Skulił się pod ogniem jej spojrzenia i próbował schował za trzymaną w ręku donicą z funkiami, co mu nie wyszło zupełnie, ponieważ sięgał głową sufitu, a jego wygolona czaszka lśniła niczym latarnia.   
\- Jak tu wszedłeś bez potrząsania dzwonkiem? Ostrzegałam cię, żebyś się nie spóźniał, Nux.   
Uśmiechnął się zdesperowany i zaczął nerwowo rozglądać się po pokoju.   
\- Przepraszam, psze pani. Korki… - po czym wyskoczył na zewnątrz, ściskając bukiet w każdej z dłoni.   
Furiosa powinna krzyknąć za nim, żeby był ostrożny, gdyby tylko mogło przynieść to jakiś efekt. Zamiast tego zacisnęła zęby i wróciła do komputera. Wypełniła do końca formularz, po czym wydrukowała go i podała Cheedo.  
\- Dasz radę przed szóstą? - zapytała.   
\- To będzie prawdziwa przyjemność - mruknęła dziewczyna. - Zawsze wybiera coś z katalogu. To jest dużo mniej zawiłe, niż niektóre zamówienia. które dostaję. Zajmę się tym.   
Furiosa skinęła głową i dała radę uśmiechnąć się do swojej najmłodszej uczennicy, po czym ruszyła w stronę biura, zastanawiając się, czy narkotyki pomogły by na jej ból głowy bardziej niż leki z apteki. Po drodze kiwnęła z uznaniem patrząc na puchatą, nieco postmodernistyczną kompozycję, którą Dag wznosiła w swoim kącie. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi zanim coś kolejnego miało szansę pojawić się, by ją zirytować.

Prawdę mówiąc, jej biuro nie było miejscem nastrajającym do odpoczynku. Lampka telefonu błyskała - prawdopodobnie ten szalony patriarcha rodu Cytadel od ślubu. Światło słońca wdzierało się nawet tutaj, dość jasne, by czynić jej ból głowy jeszcze gorszym. Biurko było zasypane stertą dokumentów: karty czasu pracy, odręczne kosztorysy licznych ślubów, pogrzebów i konferencji, karteczki z wiadomościami, katalogi z kwiatami, zaproszenia, magazyny ślubne i sterta ulotek z widniejącym na nich logo “Zielonego Miejsca”. Miała tyle do zrobienia, ale zamiast tego zajęła się swoją lewą ręką. Proteza wżynała się kikut ramienia, więc westchnęła ciężko, odpięła ją i pozwoliła jej upaść na podłogę z głośnym stuknięciem. Rozmasowała kikut, który kończył się kilka cali poniżej łokcia i przez dłuższą chwilę patrzyła w sufit. Potem głośno wciągnęła powietrze i nacisnęła przycisk “poczta głosowa” na telefonie. Niski, dudniący głos wypełnił malutkie pomieszczenie. 

_“Dzień dobry, panno Jobassa. Dokładnie obejrzeliśmy próbki, które pani przysłała i mamy kilka sugestii. Jutro popołudniu będę miał czas, by spotkać się z panią na kilka minut. Proszę zadbać o to, by panna Splendid również była obecna, żebym mógł przekazać jej moje zalecenia osobiście. Proszę zostawić wiadomość mojej sekretarce, jeśli będzie to konieczne”_

\- Powiem ci, co jest konieczne…- warknęła w odpowiedzi Furiosa, uderzając w przycisk “koniec” tak silnie, jak tylko była w stanie - Dla mnie jest konieczne, żebym nie musiała więcej oglądać twojej parszywej gęby. Przez sekundę aż ją świerzbiło, żeby wybrać numer i powiedzieć dokładnie to, co myślała. Ale ten ślub był ogromny, największy, jaki mieli w tym roku i wiedziała, że po prostu nie mogła pozwolić sobie na to, by zmarnować taką okazję. Więc podeszła do drzwi i zawołała: - Angharad? Joe chce się z nami spotkać jutro po południu.   
Zbolały wyraz twarzy kobiety wystarczył za odpowiedź. Zanim wróciła do biura i zatrzasnęła drzwi Furiosa zobaczyła, jak Capable pocieszająco obejmuje ją ramieniem.

***

Zanim skończyła przekopywać się przez stertę kart czasu pracy i paragonów słońce już prawie zaszło. Dag zajrzała przez drzwi. Prawie białe włosy spływały po obu stronach jej bladej, eterycznej twarzy.   
\- Dziewczyny i ja kończymy na dziś - powiedziała. - Idziesz z nami na piwo?   
Furiosa skrzywiła się patrząc na zamówienie, które trzymała w dłoni i pokręciła głową.   
\- Nie mogę. Ale bawcie się dobrze. I uważajcie na siebie! - zawołała za nią.   
Dag uśmiechnęła się do niej przez szklaną szybę drzwi, wyjęła z torebki solidnie wyglądającą puszkę gazu pieprzowego i potrząsnęła nią demonstracyjnie.   
\- Dobrze - powiedziała Furiosa, kiwając z uznaniem głową.   
Usłyszała niewyraźnie, jak dziewczęta chichotały ubierając się i wychodząc, ale dotarło do niej, że dzwonek zadzwonił ponownie, dopiero gdy uniosła głowę i zobaczyła Pana Niekomunikatywnego patrzącego na nią przez szybę. Stał w miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą była Dag. Zamarła na kilka sekund, w jej głowie wciąż wirowały obliczenia i plany. Potem uświadomiła sobie, że naprawdę tam stoi, prawdopodobnie oczekując, by zrobiła coś więcej niż jedynie gapiła się na niego. Wstała i otworzyła drzwi, by mu się przyjrzeć. Wciąż miał na sobie tę znoszoną, skórzaną kurtkę, jego broda przestała być popołudniowym zarostem dobry tydzień temu. Gdy tylko spojrzała mu w oczy jego wzrok uciekł w bok, jakby ich spojrzenia były jednoimiennymi magnesami. Ten sam irytujący nonsens, z którym musiała zmagać się każdego dnia, innymi słowy i miała już tego serdecznie dosyć.   
\- Jest już po szóstej - powiedziała, wskazując na zegar na ścianie. - jesteśmy zamknięci.   
Przytaknął, marszcząc brwi. Wyraźnie widziała, że nie chciał rozmawiać, ale chciał się wytłumaczyć.   
\- Dziewczyna z rudymi włosami mnie wpuściła.   
Furiosa stłumiła westchnienie. Capable i jej źle ulokowane współczucie. Była na to zbyt zmęczona.   
\- Zamykała drzwi. Powiedziała, że mogę tobie zapłacić.   
Skinął głową w stronę kopca pomarańczowych i białych kwiatów, który cierpliwie czekał na metalowym stole. Wyciągnął pięść, w której trzymał zwitek wymiętych banknotów. Spojrzał jej w oczy i natychmiast uciekł wzrokiem. Uświadomiła sobie, że kikut jej ramienia jest doskonale widoczny, a proteza leży na podłodze biura półtora metra dalej i poczuła się całkowicie odsłonięta. Obróciła się, próbując dyskretnie schować okaleczoną rękę i zgrzytnęła zębami, gdy spostrzegła, że ten ruch jedynie przykuł jego wzrok. Znów spojrzał jej w oczy (drugi raz tego samego dnia, rekord!) ale pytanie, którego tak się obawiała, nigdy nie opuściło jego ust.   
\- Przepraszam… że musiałaś - zaczął, po czym nagle odwrócił się i wybiegł z pokoju, jego kulawy chód dużo bardziej rzucający się teraz w oczy.  
Trzasnął drzwiami i znikł w mroku zanim zdążyła zrozumieć, co się w zasadzie wydarzyło. A ten głupi bukiet z katalogu wciąż leżał na stole, bijąc po oczach kolorem w ostrym świetle jarzeniówek. 

***

_\- Hej Keep  
\- Czy to Mary? Mów głośniej, kochanie. Wiesz, że słabo słyszę.   
\- Nie, tu córka Mary, Furiosa. Jak się dziś czujesz?  
\- Och, mała Fury! Nie mogę narzekać, moja droga. A w sumie to mogę. Dali mi najgłupszą współlokatorkę, szczerze mówiąc, ani krzty rozumu. Musisz wpaść i ją poznać.   
\- Tak zrobię. Hej, zadzwoniłam, ponieważ… ponieważ popełniłam błąd. I nie jestem pewna, jak go naprawić.   
\- Wiesz, co twoja matka powiedziałaby o popełnianiu błędów.   
\- Tak, Keep… Ale i tak chciałabym usłyszeć to od ciebie.   
\- Z błędem trzeba się przespać i zająć się nim rano. Brzmisz na zmęczoną, dziewczyno. Wysypiasz się?   
\- Ja, ach. Przez większość nocy nie śpię za dużo. W sklepie mamy niezłe zamieszanie. To dobrze, mamy dużo zleceń…  
\- Nonsens. Zapracowujesz się na śmierć. Kiedy do mnie wpadniesz, dziewczyno? Chciałbym zobaczyć ciebie i te sierotki, które przygarnęłaś.   
\- Przestaniesz w końcu je tak nazywać? Któregoś dnia to usłyszą i już nigdy nie będę miała żadnych florystek.   
\- Jestem pewna, że już gorzej je nazywano.   
\- Keep, przestań. Przyjadę do ciebie, jak tylko będę mogła. Obiecuję.   
\- Dobrze. Fury?  
\- Tak, Keep?  
\- Ten błąd, który popełniłaś - napraw go. Ale najpierw się prześpij. _


	2. Pan Nie-wiem-jak-masz-na-imię

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Małe ostrzeżenie: pojawia się Joe i jest mega obleśny, ale, jak powiedziałem, nie zagłębiam się w mroczne wątki. Może w innej historii. Plus trochę słodzenia. Nie zróbcie sobie krzywdy ściskając poduszki :)

Furiosa obudziła się wcześnie. Zanim zadzwonił budzik była już w pełni rozbudzona. Szybko wypiła filiżankę czarnej kawy, zjadła banana i spędziła godzinę w siłowni, na zmianę kopiąc w worek i biegając po bieżni. Gdy skończyła, była spocona i zdyszana, ale czuła się ożywiona i pełna energii. Spojrzała na zegarek - piąta rano. Mnóstwo czasu, żeby naprawić swój błąd. 

Gdy dotarła do sklepu, wewnątrz było pusto i ciemno: dziewczęta nie były rannymi ptaszkami. Z wyjątkiem Toast, oczywiście, ale ona miała dziś wolne. Bukiet leżał w witrynie chłodniczej, tam, gdzie go wczoraj zostawiła. Był tylko minimalnie przywiędły. Odświeżyła go, spryskała nabłyszczaczem, zawinęła w celofan i dodała niebieską wstążkę. Potem sprawdziła informacje na wydrukowanym formularzu. Tylko nazwisko. Rockatansky. Trudno je zapomnieć. Był też adres. Około piętnastu minut jazdy samochodem. Zaproponuje bukiet na koszt firmy, oczywiście i wypisze mu kupon na następne, gratisowe zamówienie. Jak dobrze pójdzie, powinno to zrekompensować to, jak głupio zachowała się poprzedniej nocy. 

***

\- Pies, cofnij się - dobiegło zza drzwi.   
Furiosa nagle uświadomiła sobie, jak beznadziejny był to pomysł. Co ona sobie myślała? Jeśli spojrzy na nią, trzymającą te cholerne kwiaty i trzaśnie drzwiami, dostanie właśnie to, na co sobie zasłużyła. Mężczyzna otworzył drzwi. Patrzył na krótkowłosego owczarka, którego trzymał za obrożę, więc potrzebował chwili, by podnieść wzrok i rozpoznać ją. Zapadła długa, niezręczna cisza. Jego włosy były mokre, jakby dopiero co wyszedł spod prysznica. Dotarło do niej, że nie umyła się po wizycie w siłowni. I że stała na jego progu w starych, przetartych legginsach i wyblakłym topie. Jej włosy pewnie były posklejane potem. Miała dość czasu, by zauważyć, że jego oczy miały kolor niezapominajek. Chrząknęła i wyciągnęła przed siebie bukiet. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego, ale nie wyciągnął ręki.   
\- Uch… zapomniał pan swoich kwiatów - miała nadzieję, że ziemia rozstąpi się i pochłonie ją. - Wczoraj wieczorem. Sprawdziłam adres i… um… - Na miłość boską! Czy on wiedział, jak się mówi? - Przepraszam, że wczoraj byłam tak nieprzyjemna - zaczęła. A gdy już zaczęła, miała problem, by przestać. - Wczoraj miałam naprawdę długi dzień, nie nadążałam z grafikami, ponieważ mamy ten duży pogrzeb i mam jeszcze tego oblecha, który narzuca się Angharad, gdy przychodzi aranżować ślub swojego syna, to ją naprawdę stresuje, więc jej kompozycje nie są takie świetne, więc on dalej przychodzi, żeby wprowadzać poprawki i jest naprawdę obleśny. Cheedo jest nowa i ciągle muszę ją nadzorować, radzi sobie zdecydowanie lepiej, ale robi się bardzo nerwowa, gdy zostaje sama, więc mam przez to mniej czasu na inne rzeczy, a rachunki muszę zapłacić w przyszłym tygodniu i naprawdę nie wiem, skąd wezmę pieniądze na to i na pensje dla dziewcząt i wciąż mi się śni, że wszystkie znów wylądujemy na ulicy i…- zamilkła, widząc, że go zamurowało.   
Przynajmniej mógł udawać, że jej słucha, zamiast gapić się na nią, jakby była zbiegiem z wariatkowa. Na miłość Boską, próbowała przecież go przeprosić. Mrugnął. Zrobił krok w tył.   
\- Um… kawy? - zapytał. 

I tak znalazła się przy kuchennym stole Pana Nie-wiem-jak-masz-na-imię, o cholernej szóstej trzydzieści rano, popijając kawę, skubiąc drożdżówkę z dżemem i głaszcząc jego zdecydowanie zbyt przyjaznego psa leżącego u jej stóp. Mężczyzna nie był zbyt rozmowny, nawet w swoim własnym domu. Krzątał się po kuchni, udając, że coś robi. Ich spojrzenia okazjonalnie spotkały się. Gdy cisza stała się zbyt ciężka, spojrzał na nią przez ramię. Uznała to za wskazówkę, by zacząć mówić.   
\- Wydaje mi się, że nigdy się nie przedstawiłam - powiedziała. - Jestem Furiosa. Furiosa Jobassa.  
\- Niezłe imię - mruknął, sięgając do lodówki po coś, czego w końcu z niej nie wyjął.  
Gdy odwrócił się, spojrzał na nią pytająco, więc postanowiła zaoszczędzić mu kłopotu związanego z zadaniem pytania na głos.   
\- Moja matka należała do kobiecej komuny - powiedziała. - Same wybierały swoje imiona. Wiesz, zrzucenie kajdan patriarchatu i zaczęcie wszystkiego od nowa. Gdy miałam trzynaście lat nadano mi moje dorosłe imię. Sama je wybrałam. Spójrz na to jak na ostrzeżenie przed pozwoleniem trzynastolatce na podejmowanie jakichkolwiek ważnych decyzji.   
Jego usta drgnęły w reakcji na jej słowa i oparł się o blat w najbardziej zrelaksowanej pozie, jaką kiedykolwiek u niego widziała. Wyciągnał ubrudzoną smarem chusteczkę z tylnej kieszeni spodni i zaczął bezmyślnie wycierać w nią palce, chociaż trudno jej było sobie wyobrazić, by mogło to dać jakikolwiek skutek. Wydawało się, że go to uspokaja i naprawdę podniósł wzrok, by na nią spojrzeć. Z jakiegoś powodu nie mogła patrzeć na jego twarz dłużej, niż przez sekundę, więc spojrzała w dół, na jego gołe nogi wystające ze spodenek gimnastycznych. Spostrzegła coś, czego nie zauważyła wcześniej. Nosił ortezę. Z rodzaju tych, które były czymś więcej niż tylko kawałkiem materiału. Wyglądała poważnie: miała metalowe obręcze i zawias i wszystko. Nic dziwnego, że utykał. Znów spojrzała na jego twarz, mając nadzieję, że nie patrzyła na jego nogi zbyt natarczywie i powstrzymała się od zadania pytania. Mimo to, odpowiedział.   
\- Wypadek samochodowy - wymamrotał.  
I to było wszystko w tym temacie. Po chwili spojrzał najpierw na jej ramię, potem na jej twarz i pytająco uniósł brwi. No cóż, sama to zaczęła. Uniosła ramię i położyła dłoń protezy na stole, krzywią się na głośny dźwięk, który wydała.   
\- Ja… miałam burzliwą młodość. Złe towarzystwo .Prawdę mówiąc, dopiero utrata ręki sprawiła, że zmądrzałam, wyszłam z tego. Mój los nie był najgorszy… widziałam wiele złych rzeczy, które spotykały różnych ludzi.   
Kiwnął głową.   
\- Gang? - mruknął i pociągnął łyk kawy.   
\- Taa - powiedziała i nabrała powietrza. - Prawdę mówiąc, wszystkie dziewczęta, które pracują w moim sklepie, zostały wyciągnięte prosto z rynsztoka albo schroniska dla ofiar przemocy. Prowadzę kursy. Te, które go skończą, najczęściej dostają propozycję pracy. Generalnie ta metoda się sprawdza.   
Napiła się kawy i nagle cała sytuacja wydała jej się bardzo niezręczna. Właściwie nic nie wiedziała o tym człowieku. Nie znała nawet jego imienia. Spojrzała na zegarek i zaskoczona stwierdziła, że była już prawie siódma. Skoczyła na równe nogi.   
\- Um.. .przepraszam. Muszę już iść. Przyszłam tylko po to, by się upewnić… - Co tak naprawdę chciała powiedzieć? Ach, tak. Wsunęła rękę do kieszeni i wyjęła voucher. - Mam nadzieję, że nadal będziesz nas odwiedzał. Następny bukiet na nasz koszt, dobrze? Przepraszam, muszę lecieć, zaraz się spóźnię...  
Wziął karteczkę, którą podetknęła mu przed nos i odprowadził ją do wyjścia. Otworzył dla niej drzwi, jednocześnie przytrzymując stopą psa, by nie wyskoczył na dziedziniec. Spojrzała na niego, pomachała ręką, uśmiechnęła się i odrobinę zbyt sztywne rzuciła:  
\- Do zobaczenia!  
Gdy zamknął za nią drzwi wsiadła do samochodu. Na chwilę oparła głowę o kierownicę. Miała poczucie, że zachowała się jak totalna idiotka, a ona, Furiosa Jobassa, nie lubiła być atakowana z zaskoczenia. Szczerze mówiąc, nie miała pojęcia, co było tego przyczyną, ale naprawdę była już spóźniona i introspekcja musiała poczekać.

***

Przedpołudnie było jeszcze bardziej pełne zamieszania niż dzień wcześniej. Zdążyła jedynie odhaczyć trzy punkty na jej liczącej cztery strony liście zadań do wykonania, gdy Capable wpadła do biura i syknęła:  
\- Jest tu.   
Wyraz jej okolonej rudymi włosami twarzy sugerował, że sprawy nie wyglądały najlepiej, więc Furiosa z westchnieniem podniosła się z krzesła i sięgnęła na półkę po odpowiednią teczkę. Potem Ciężkim krokiem powlokła się do głównej części sklepu.   
Angharad siedziała sztywno na swoim zwyczajowym miejscu przy stoliku konsultacyjnym. Patrzyła z determinacją w punkt gdzieś wysoko na przeciwległej ścianie i zaciskała dłonie na szkicowniku, który trzymała na kolanach. Jej nozdrza drgały. Na kanapie po drugiej stronie rozwaliło się dwóch mężczyzn. Obaj byli potężnej budowy. Pierwszy z nich był młody, z głową łysą niczym kula bilardowa. Mięśnie jego szerokich ramion drgały pod mocno wyciętą koszulką. Drugi był o wiele starszy. Miał długie, siwe włosy. Siedział wygodnie rozparty i świdrował Angharad przekrwionym oczami. Jego twarz przesłaniała plastikowa maska połączona z zaparkowaną obok niego butlą tlenową. Nawet z tak znacznej odległości Furiosa słyszała przytłaczający dźwięk jego oddechu. Sama wzięła głęboki oddech, by zebrać siły na tę rozmowę i skinęła ku Capable, która niechętnie wróciła do swojego stanowiska. Przykleiła uśmiech do twarzy i podeszła do stołu. Podała rękę obu mężczyznom.   
\- Panie Citadel.. .Ric… witam - powiedziała, zanim opadła na miejsce obok Angharad. - W czym możemy wam dziś pomóc?  
\- Jak właśnie mówiłem pani drogiej koleżance, panno Jobassa - powiedział Joe Citadel niskim, dudniącym głosem, nieustannie patrząc w twarz Angharad - te projekty są interesujące, ale uważam, że nie wyrażają pełni jej możliwości.   
Wskazał na dwie dekoracje stołu ustawione pomiędzy nimi i dużą kompozycję ustawioną na podłodze.   
\- Widziałem jej prace wcześniej… i była w nich lekkość… intymność, wrażliwość… której nie znajduję w tutaj przedstawionych. Te są przeciętne, zupełnie nieodpowiednie na ślub mojego syna.   
Angharad cała się zatrzęsła i Furiosa lekko dotknęła jej kolana swoją żywą dłonią, uśmiechając się jednocześnie do obu mężczyzn.   
\- Te projekty są dokładnie takie, jak pan sobie życzył, panie Citadel. Czy zechciałby pan wskazać, co chciałby pan, żeby zostało zmienione?   
Joe spojrzał na nią, po czym wrócił do przyglądania się Angharad.   
\- Wybrałem pannę Splendid spośród wszystkich florystek w naszym mieście ponieważ spostrzegłem talent, umysł, który chciałem pochwycić, ukształtować. Coś pięknego, klejnot między odpadami ludzkości. Oczekuję od pani, panno Splendid, to nie mniej niż pełnia pani możliwości. Z pewnością nie te marne imitacje prac innych ludzi.   
Furiosa spojrzała w bok i zobaczyła, że mięśnie na szyi kobiety drgają, jakby powstrzymywała krzyk. Odwróciła się szybko i uśmiechnęła najszerzej, jak potrafiła.   
\- Czy Panna Splendid może wykonać więcej demonstracji dla pana? Z przyjemnością zajmiemy się tym dzisiaj i wyślemy panu zdjęcia… - urwała nagle.  
Wiszący nad drzwiami dzwonek zadźwięczał i wszedł Pan Skórzana-kurtka-to-idealny-strój-w-południe-na-pustyni-w-sierpniu, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu niczym krótkowzroczny kot. Mrugnął, gdy pochwycił wzrok Furiosy. Zlustrował sytuację: napiętą postawę Angharad, ślisko uśmiechających się mężczyzn i jego brwi drgnęły. Furiosa była pewna, że gdy zobaczy, co się dzieje, obróci się na pięcie i wyjdzie. Albo, jak zwykle, przemknie się do lady i schowa za katalogiem. Zamarła, zaskoczona, gdy spostrzegła, że pewnym krokiem podszedł do kasy i oparł się o kontuar, patrząc na siedzących przy stoliku mężczyzn. Pomimo tego, że nie był wysoki, z jego beznamiętnej twarzy i nieruchomej podstawy promieniowała aura siły i grozy. Rictus spojrzał w jego stronę. Nawet Joe przestał gapić się na najwyższy guzik bluzki Angharad, by przyjrzeć się czekającemu człowiekowi.   
\- Jak pan widzi, inni klienci na nas czekają - powiedziała spokojnie Furiosa, próbując się nie uśmiechać. - Demonstracje będa gotowe dziś wieczorem. Dziękujemy, że nas pan odwiedził - i wstała, nie pozostawiając im innego wyjścia jak tylko pójście w jej ślady.   
Skinęła Angharad, która wyskoczyła z kanapy niczym diabełek z pudełka i oddaliła się mocno zaciskając pięści. Furiosa jeszcze raz uścisnęła rękę Joe i uśmiechnęła się do Rictusa, po czym odprowadziła ich do drzwi i obserwowała, jak wsiadają do swojego lśniącego cadillaca i odbijają od krawężnika. Na poważnie rozważała, czy nie zamknąć za nimi drzwi na klucz. Odwróciła się, otarła czoło wierzchem dłoni i jej całe ciało zatrzęsło się od śmiechu.   
\- Myślę, że po raz pierwszy udało nami się ich pozbyć w mniej niż godzinę - powiedziała.  
\- Szczęście - Angharad odparła cierpko, myjąc ręce w umywalce. Otrząsnęła je agresywnie. - Byłam pewna, że rzucę mu się do gardła. Poznałam kilku niezłych chujów, ale…   
Najwyraźniej nie była w stanie ubrać w słowa tego, jak wielką czuła odrazę. Odwróciła się w stronę Capable, która wyciągnęła ramiona i przytuliła ją. Furiosa, zamyślona, kiwnęła głową i odwróciła się w stronę wciąż czekającego przy kontuarze mężczyzny. W którymś momencie po wyjściu Joe znów skurczył się do swojej zwyczajowej postury: przygarbione ramiona, rozbiegany wzrok. Gdy zbliżyła się, spróbował zrobić krok w tył, ale drogę zablokowała mu lada.   
\- Czy przyszedłeś właśnie po to, by pomóc nam się go pozbyć? - zapytała, gorączkowo próbując sobie przypomnieć, czy wspomniała o tym, że Joe ma przyjść dokładnie tego dnia.   
Nieznacznie zacisnął usta, zajęty klatkowaniem katalogu.  
\- Chcę zrealizować kupon - mruknął i wbił palec w zdjęcie bukiet fioletowego zatrwianu i żółtych liliowców. - Mogę przyjść za godzinę? - zapytał.   
Skinęła potakująco, po czym uniosła głowę i spróbowała spojrzeć mu w oczy.   
\- Zadbam o to, by był gotowy.   
Odwzajemnił jej spojrzenie i zdecydowanie kiwnął głową. Raz. Nie potrafiła rozszyfrować, czy był to gest wyrażający wzajemne zrozumienie, czy jedynie potwierdzenie. Odwrócił się i odszedł, kulejąc.   
\- Przydaje się mieć go w okolicy - zauważyła Dag, która podeszła leniwym krokiem i stanęła obok Furiosy.   
Przekrzywiła głowę i patrzyła za oddalającym się mężczyzną.   
\- Staremu Joe zdecydowanie nie podobało się, że tak tu stał i patrzył.   
Furiosa mruknęła potakująco, udając, że wypełnia formularz, podczas gdy ukradkiem podziwiała okryte skórzaną kurtką, szerokie ramiona. 

_\- Dobry wieczór, Keep.  
\- Dziewczynka Mary! Dzwonisz po więcej porad?  
\- Nie, chcę tylko pogadać. Przepraszam, że nie przyjechałam. Dbają o ciebie?  
\- Ach, ci lekarze, nie odróżnią własnej dupy od drzwi obrotowych. Ale są naprawdę mili, więc myślę, że chyba mogę wybaczyć im niekompetencję. Halo, nie śmiej się ze starszej pani. Pewnego dnia znajdziesz się na moim miejscu i wtedy zrozumiesz.   
\- Przepraszam, Keep. Mam dziś dobry humor. Chyba naprawde muszę więcej spać.   
\- Histeria z niewyspania. Jedź do domu i idź spać, dziewczyno.   
\- Obiecuję, że tak zrobię...Hej, Keep?  
\- Co jeszcze?  
\- Wiesz, że cię kocham?  
\- No cóż, ja też cię kocham, głuptasku.   
\- Dobranoc._


	3. Pan Mam-piękne-oczy-ale-brak-mi-umiejętności-społecznych

Furiosa obudziła się w doskonałym humorze… a potem spojrzała na zegarek. Zmęłła w ustach przekleństwo, którego nauczyła się w gangu Warboyów. Zaspała. Znowu.   
Gdy wparowała do kwiaciarni, Toast i Angharad były już na miejscu. Capable przeszła kilka minut później. Furiosa spojrzała w kalendarz i przypomniała sobie, że Cheedo ma dziś wolne.  
\- Jak dużo przyszło dziś rano? - zapytała, patrząc na stos kartek obok drukarki.   
\- Sześć od ostatniej nocy, tylko ze strony internetowej - mruknęła pod nosem Toast. - Trzeba dzwonić po Cheedo?  
\- Nie, pozwól jej odpocząć przez jeden dzień - powiedziała Capable, narzucając na siebie fartuch. - Angharad wciąż pracuje przy zamówieniach na ślub, a ty masz kolejny pogrzeb na jutro. Ja zajmę się resztą.   
Toast jęknęła.   
\- Jeszcze jeden pogrzeb? Czy ci ludzie kiedykolwiek przestaną umierać? Gdzie moje zamówienia? Pokaż mi tę tragedię.  
Gdy Furiosa szła do swojego biura jej narzekania wciąż były wyraźnie słyszalne. Zamknęła drzwi, żeby odciąć się od hałasu i spojrzała zrezygnowana na sterty dokumentów pokrywające jej biurko. Były niczym wydmy na pustyni. Przesuwały się to tu, to tam, ale nigdy nie znikały. Zajęła się sortowaniem: wypełniała stare papiery i dzieliła nowsze na kupki do momentu, gdy sterty urosły do monstrualnych rozmiarów i zajmowały już nie tylko biurko, ale też podłogę. Ukryła głowę w dłoniach.   
\- Nie zostałam stworzona do pracy biurowej - mruknęła.   
Ostatecznie zgarnęła je wszystkie w kąt i wybrała kilka, którymi trzeba było się zająć natychmiast. Wyszła z biura i rozejrzała się.   
\- Gdzie jest Capable? Potrzebuję jej pomocy przy tym kosztorysie.   
Zaskoczyło ją to, że rudowłosej nigdzie nie było widać. Zerknęła na zegarek. Było zdecydowanie za wcześnie na przerwę obiadową.   
\- Angharad? - zawołała. - Widziałaś Capable?  
Kobieta spojrzała na nią kątem oka i wzruszyła ramionami. Reszta dziewcząt zachowała się dokładnie tak samo.  
\- Hej, jest dziesiąta rano, dlaczego te zamówienia nie są w drodze do klientów? - zapytała zdziwiona. - Czy ten bezużyteczny dostawca znów się spóźnia?   
Mamrocząc pod nosem ruszyła ku lodówce na zapleczu. Gdy do niej dotarła usłyszała ściszone głosy dobiegające z magazynu, ucięte przez szybko zduszony chichot. Położyła dłoń na klamce i zawahała się. Co zrobi, jeśli złapie swoja drugą najlepszą florystkę i chłopaka od dostaw obściskujących się na zapleczu? Bez Nux'a sobie poradzi. Bez Capable, najprawdopodobniej, nie. Otworzyła drzwi tak cicho, jak tylko mogła i zajrzała do środka. Siedzieli na podłodze między regałami po turecku, zupełnie jak dzieci. Dziewczyna mówiła ściszonym głosem, podczas gdy Nux wbijał pomarańczowe gerbery w bloczek pianki florystycznej. Obserwowała, jak jego długie palce delikatnie wbiły drucik w złamaną łodyżkę i owinęły ją zieloną taśmą. Nigdy nie widziała, żeby chłopak siedział tak spokojnie. Ani żeby był tak szczęśliwy. A to, jak Capable na niego patrzyła… Wezbrało w niej poczucie winy. Wycofała się, zamykając drzwi tak ostrożnie, jakby po drugiej stronie spało niemowlę.   
Kluczyki wisiały na kołku w garażu, samochód stał zaparkowany od zaplecza, tak, jak się spodziewała. Podjechała od frontu i cicho załadowała bukiety, jednocześnie sprawdzając adresy dostaw i kreśląc w myślach najbardziej korzystną trasę. Potem wsiadła do środka odpaliła silnik. 

Przyjemnie było znów siedzieć za kółkiem. Gdy odeszła z gangu zaczęła od pracy jako dostawca. Najpierw dla rzeźnika, potem dla firmy zajmującej się elektryką, w końcu dla kwiaciarni. Została z nimi na tyle długo, że nauczyła się, jak firma działa od środka i postanowiła rozkręcić własną działalność. Na początku sprzedawała bukiety na ulicy. Potem miała mały sklepik w wąskim zaułku. Wtedy dołączyła do niej Angharad, zdecydowanie zbyt młoda, zdecydowanie zbyt uparta i zdecydowanie za bardzo w ciaży. Furiosa pomogła jej nieco złagodnieć, a potem załatwić formalności związane z oddaniem dziecka do adopcji. Gdy dołączyła do nich Capable zrobiło się nieco ciasno, więc przeniosły się do lokalu obok Domino’s Pizza w małym centrum handlowym. Wkrótce nadpłynęła Dag, wysoka i chuda jak szkielet, więc zajmowała niewiele miejsca. Zaraz po niej przybyła Toast, która zajmowała miejsca za trzy osoby. Furiosa znalazła obecną lokalizację gdy Toast jeszcze była w trakcie szkolenia a ona, pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna, mogła spokojnie odetchnąć. Miejsce było idealne. Wprowadziły się trzy miesiące później i nadal tu były. Samochód dostawczy pojawił się, gdy uznała, że ich sytuacja finansowa jest wystarczająco stabilna. Niedługo później powitały na pokładzie kierowcę. Pomyślała o tym, co zobaczyła na zapleczu i poczuła, jak jej ramiona znów się napinają. To wstyd, że po tym wszystkim, co razem przeszły, dziewczęta nadal jej nie ufały. 

Gdy wróciła, atmosfera panująca w kwiaciarni była napięta. Nikt otwarcie na nią nie popatrzył, ale wyraźnie czuła prześlizgujące się po niej spojrzenia, gdy przekroczyła próg i odwiesiła kluczyki na miejsce. Gdy szła przez główne pomieszczenie Toast pochwyciła jej wzrok i uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. Cheedo patrzyła na nią szeroko otwartymi, pełnymi przerażenia oczami. Nux siedział przy stole roboczym obok Capable. Miał spuszczoną głowę. W rękach trzymał szklaną wazę pełną kwiatów. Podeszła do niego, starając się zachować obojętny wyraz twarzy. Uniósł wzrok. Ledwie był w stanie na nią spojrzeć. Łzy wzbierały w jego dużych, niebieskich oczach.   
\- Um… Chciałem przeprosić.   
Furiosa milczała przez chwilę, po czym sięgnęła po kompozycję.  
\- Ty to zrobiłeś? - zapytała.   
\- Nux skinął głową, wyraźnie zakłopotany.   
Ale… naprawdę chciałem wyrobić się na czas dostaw. Zwykle rozwożę je tak szybko, że potem mam jeszcze dużo czasu… ale zagapiłem się. Nie chciałem, żeby musiała pani robić to za mnie. Naprawdę mi przykro, panno J.  
Furiosa zacisnęła palce wokół wazy. Wyprostowała się.   
\- Capable, pozwól ze mną.   
Odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła w kierunku chłodni na zapleczu. Sądząc po odgłosach stóp, nie tylko dziewczyna poszła za nią. Poświęciła chwilę, by uspokoić się zanim odwróciła się. Oczywiście, stanęła twarzą w twarz nie tylko z Capable, ale też z Angharad i z Dag. Angharad miała zaciętą minę. Capable z trudem powstrzymywała łzy. Dag mruczała do siebie zza kurtyny platynowych włosów.   
\- Dlaczego uznałyście, że nie możecie mi o tym powiedzieć - warknęła, wyciągając przed siebie kwiatową kompozycję.   
\- Ponieważ… jakby to powiedzieć… masz swoją historię - kąciki ust Angharad drgnęły nerwowo. - Ta cała sprawa z patriarchatem. Myślałyśmy, że nie lubisz mężczyzn.   
Furiosa przez chwilę otwierała i zamykała usta, niczym wyrzucona na brzeg ryba.   
\- Ja nie… nie lubię… mężczyzn - wydukała w końcu, myśląc jednocześnie o parze oczu w kolorze nieba przed burzą.   
\- Proszę, nie wściekaj się - błagała Capable, splatając palce. - Znalazłam go pewnego dnia na zapleczu, kilka miesięcy temu, jak poprawiał jeden z bukietów Cheedo. Jest uważny. I niezły - rzuciła na swoją obronę i zacisnęła wargi.   
Furiosa obróciła bukiet w dłoniach i przyjrzała mu się badawczo. Musiała przyznać, że naprawdę był udany. Dobrze zbudowany, porządnie skomponowany i chłopak miał niezłe wyczucie koloru. Coś, nad czym Cheedo musiała jeszcze popracować.   
\- Jak długo to już trwa? Czy to dlatego on ciągle się spóźnia, a ciebie nigdy nie ma na twoim stanowisku?  
\- No cóż… tak - Capable przygryzła wargę i utkwiła wzrok w swoich dłoniach.   
\- Myślałyśmy, że jeśli dobrze go wyszkolimy, w końcu będziemy mogły go tobie pokazać i będziesz nim tak zachwycona, że z miejsca go zatrudnisz - spojrzenie Dag było płaskie i zamyślone, ale kąciki jej ust uniosły się.   
\- Prawda jest taka, że jest tak samo dobry jak większość z nas, a od niektórych nawet lepszy - podsumowała Angharad. - Nierozsądnie byłoby to zignorować tylko dlatego, że ma ogoloną głowę i te głupie tatuaże. Sama to powiedziałaś, gdy pomogłaś nam: ludzie są czymś więcej niż tylko tym, jak wyglądają. Ludzie nie są rzeczami.   
Właśnie dlatego Furiosa tak ją lubiła. Nigdy nie szukała wymówek. Ani dla siebie, ani dla reszty świata. Widziała rzeczy takimi, jakimi były i takimi też je przyjmowała.   
\- Posłuchajcie - westchnęła i potarła czoło. - To… to wszystko… Nie chodzi o to, że jestem waszym szefem. Albo o to, żeby mówić innym, jak mają żyć. Ja… ja nie jestem zła na to, że Nux układa bukiety. Jestem zasmucona, że czułyście, że nie możecie mi o tym powiedzieć.   
Capable przygryzła wargę i powiedziała cicho:  
\- Ciężko zerwać z przyzwyczajeniem do utrzymywania rzeczy w sekrecie. Naprawdę mi przykro. I Nux’owi też. Gdybyś tylko go słyszała…  
\- Wymyślimy coś z dostawami - odparła Furiosa i delikatnie położyła rękę na ramieniu dziewczyny. - Sama będę je rozwozić, jeśli będzie trzeba. Czy możecie teraz odejść… i zawołać do mnie Nux’a?

***

Wieczorem pojawiła się pod jego drzwiami. W ręku trzymała sześciopak Bud Light. Pudełko pizzy między biodrem i protezą. Gdy otworzył, skinęła głową, zmęczona.  
\- Hej, powinnam była wcześniej zadzwonić - uniosła w górę piwo i spróbowała się uśmiechnąć. - Przyniosłam łapówkę.   
Po chwili wpuścił ją do środka i po raz pierwszy zastanowiła się, co zrobi, jeśli jedna z jego domniemanych trzech czy czterech dziewczyn również będzie w domu. Ale nie, był tylko on i pies (najwyraźniej tak samo bezimienny, jak jego właściciel), który z radości skoczył na nią i o mały włos nie przewrócił jej na podłogę.   
\- Przepraszam - mruknął Pan Mam-piękne-oczy-ale-brak-mi-umiejętności-społecznych odciągając psa i robiąc miejsce na kanapie. - Nie spodziewałem się gości.   
Rozejrzała się po pokoju. Pudełka po jedzeniu na wynos, puste butelki po piwie, ulotki reklamowe i brudne talerze pokrywały każdą wolną, płaską powierzchnię.   
\- Wygląda na to, że rzadko wychodzisz z domu - zaryzykowała i postawiła pudełko z pizzą na przechylonej wieży listów i pojemniczków po chińszczyźnie.   
Stał naprzeciwko niej i rozglądał się bezsilnie, jakby dopiero teraz zauważył, w jak katastrofalnym stanie był jego dom. Zakuło ją poczucie winy, bo pojawiła się bez zapowiedzi i wprawiła go w zakłopotanie.   
\- Słuchaj - powiedziała. - Przyszłam do ciebie, bo potrzebuję towarzystwa, ale jesteś jedyną osobą, jaką znam, która nie zagada mnie na śmierć. Nie chcę sprawiać ci kłopotu - przerwała i zastanowił się. - Może mogłabym… sama nie wiem.. pomóc ci trochę posprzątać? Zapewniam, że będzie to dla mnie miłym odprężeniem.   
Mężczyzna zgarbił się i odburknął coś, co uznała za zgodę. Kolejne dwie godziny były nawet lepsze od wizyty w siłowni. Spędziła pół godziny jedynie na wynoszeniu pudełek i papierów do pustego kontenera w zarośniętym chaszczami i upstrzonym niespodziankami od psa ogrodzie. Zaniosła naręcza brudnych naczyń do zlewu i zalała je ciepłą wodą. Przemokła do suchej nitki szorując je starą gąbką i hojną dawką mydła. Byli zajęci sortowaniem listów, które wahała się wyrzucić, gdy nagle całkowicie zaskoczył ją, ponieważ przemówił.   
\- Kiedyś byłem gliniarzem. - Poklepał się po kolanie i pokręcił głową. - Chyba faktycznie ostatnio za rzadko wychodzę z domu.   
W zakurzonym kącie pokoju widziała oprawione w ramkę zdjęcie, na którym obejmował uśmiechniętą kobietę i małe dziecko, ale powstrzymała się od pytań. Zamiast tego pochyliła się ku niemu i powiedziała:  
\- Chcesz zachować ten uroczy list od… um… Miejskiego Przedsiębiorstwa Elektrycznego? Kolejny? Naprawdę, jakim cudem jeszcze cię nie odcięli?   
\- Dzwonią, jeśli czegoś naprawdę potrzebują - mruknął i odłożył go na kupkę “do wyrzucenia”.

Wreszcie usiedli na kanapie i Furiosa ucieszyła się, gdy zobaczyła, że nie tylko ona praktycznie trzęsła się z głodu i ze zmęczenia. Jęknęła z ulgą i zrzuciła protezę, on wyciągnął przed siebie nogę, na której nosił ortezę. Zabrali się za zimną pizzę, popijając ją ciepłym piwem. Potem mężczyzna podniósł się z kanapy, żeby włączyć film. Przeprosił, że jego kolekcja nie jest najlepsza. Wybrany przez niego kiczowaty, postapokaliptyczny film z lat osiemdziesiątych (w którym występował młody i przystojny Mel Gibson) naprawdę ją wciągnął. Gdy skończył się, puścił drugą część. Czuła przyjemne ciepło i senność rozchodzące się po całym ciele. Piwo szumiało jej w głowie.   
W połowie filmu obudziła się gwałtownie i zorientowała się, że leży przytulona do niego. Kikut ramienia zesztywniał w miejscu, gdzie był ściśnięty między jej klatką piersiową a jego biodrem. Zamarła, bezgranicznie zakłopotana. Zauważył, że poruszyła się i, bardzo powoli, wplątał rękę zza jej pleców, położył ją na jej ramieniu i przesunął się, żeby mogła ułożyć swoją w wygodniejszej pozycji.  
\- Przepraszam - wymamrotała, wciąż czując się zesztywniała niczym deska. - Musiałam zasnąć.   
\- Nic się nie stało - powiedział. - Wyglądasz na zmęczoną. Nie musisz… -zawahał się -... jeśli nie chcesz.  
Rozważyła propozycję. Szczerze mówiąc, nie chciała, pomimo wibrującego w niej zakłopotania.   
\- Może gdybyśmy… sama nie wiem.  
Obróciła się do niego ramieniem, starając się zademonstrować, co ma na myśli i wydało jej się, że natychmiast zrozumiał, o co jej chodzi. Jedną nogę położył wzdłuż oparcia kanapy, drugą oparł o podłogę. Położył ramię na oparciu. Przysunęła się i oparła plecami o jego klatkę piersiową.   
\- Tak dużo lepiej - mruknęła, momentalnie ukołysana przez ciepło i miękkość jego ciała.   
Delikatnie objął ją drugim ramieniem, żeby nie spadła i bardziej wyczuła niż zobaczyła, że powrócił do oglądania filmu. 

Gdy obudziła się, na dworze było jasno i była na kanapie sama. Sprawdziła. Dom był pusty. Starając się nie myśleć o dziwnej pustce, którą czuła w brzuchu, wyszła na zewnątrz i starannie zamknęła drzwi. Odpaliła silnik i sięgnęła po telefon.

_-Dzień dobry, Keep.  
\- Brzmisz, jakby wcale nie był taki dobry. Znów poszłaś pić z tymi ulicznicami, które trzymasz w kwiacirni.   
\- Uch, nie. W sumie to mam lekkiego kaca, ale głównie czuję się jak idiotka.   
\- Lepiej, żeby nie chodziło o faceta. Rozmawiałyśmy o tym…  
\- To nie tak, Keep. Jest godny zaufania. Tylko nie wiem, co właściwie jest między nami.  
\- Pieprzyliście się?  
\- Keep! Nie. Nocowałam u niego. Ale do niczego nie doszło.  
\- Taa, jasne.   
\- Muszę jechać do pracy. Keep... gdy wpadnę cię odwiedzić, lepiej żebym nic o tym nie słyszała od żadnej laski z twojego piętra. To, że nie masz swojego życia, nie oznacza, że wolno ci plotkować o moim.   
\- Plotkować? Ja?  
\- CZEŚĆ Keep._


	4. Pan Uważam-że-skórzana-kurtka-jest-idealnym-wyborem-w-południe-na-pustyni-w-sierpniu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Koniecznie sprawdźcie oryginalną pracę, żeby obejrzeć ilustracje ; )

\- Matce niech będą dzięki, że to już koniec - jęknęła Angharad, zapadając się w poduszki na kanapie przy stanowisku konsultacyjnym. Ukryłaa twarz w dłoniach.   
Furiosa pogładziła jej ramię i szepnęła:  
\- Wykonałaś wspaniałą pracę. Jestem z ciebie dumna.   
\- Przynajmniej stary Joe nie kręcił nosem na kwiaty, gdy układałam je na miejscu - odparła blondynka. - Co nie przeszkodziło mu klepnąć mnie kilka razy w tyłek.  
\- Zrobił to? - ręka Furiosy znieruchomiała. - Nie zauważyłam. Powinnam pójść oderwać mu łapę?   
\- Szkoda zachodu - odparła Angharad, lekko się uśmiechając - Gorsze rzeczy się zdarzały, wierz mi.   
Furiosa już zbierała się do odejścia, ale Angharad odwróciła się i chwyciła ją za rękę. Spojrzała na nią przyjaźnie.   
\- Szczerze mówiąc, chciałam zapytać o ciebie. Jak się czujesz?  
Furiosa zmarszczyła czoło.   
\- Ja? Jest dobrze. Ja zawsze mam się dobrze.  
Angharad przekrzywiła głowę. Na jej twarzy malowało się uprzejme niedowierzanie.   
\- Masz prawo, by czasami nie czuć się dobrze.   
Gdy Furiosa nic nie odpowiedziała, szepnęła:  
\- Minęły prawie trzy tygodnie. I widzę, że ciągle sprawdzasz.   
Furiosa chciałaby się zdenerwować na to oskarżenie, chciałaby gwałtownie zaprzeczyć. Ale nie mogła. Nie wtedy, gdy prawda była aż tak oczywista. Podnosiła głowę na każdy dźwięk dzwonka. Na każdy, chociaż zawsze potem klęła na samą siebie pod nosem. I za każdym razem okazywało się, że to tylko miła starsza pani, szukająca kwiatów do dekoracji stołu podczas kolacji z okazji Święta Dziękczyniania. Albo młody mężczyzna po kilka róż dla swojej dziewczyny. Albo przyszła panna młoda, która przybyła z rodzicami na konsultację. Żadnych szerokich ramion unoszących się w geście zakłopotania pod skórzaną kurtką. Żadnego błysku niebieskich oczu chwytających jej wzrok. Żadnego ciepła ciała kołyszącego ją do snu. Uśmiechnęła się smutno.   
\- Naprawdę miło, że się o mnie troszczysz. Daję sobie radę.   
\- Wieczorem wszyscy jedziemy do Gastown - powiedziała Capable z drugiego końca pomieszczenia uśmiechając się promiennie.   
Nux siedział obok niej i prawie dotykał czubkiem nosa liści aspidistry, który zwijał. Wyszczerzył zęby w kierunku Furiosy.   
\- Będzie niezła zabawa - powiedział radośnie tonem, którego zwykle używał, gdy wspominał o Capable.  
\- Och.. dzięki. Dzisiaj nie mogę - nigdy wcześniej nie przejmowała się wymówkami, ale w tej chwili bardzo jakieś potrzebowała. - Obiecałam starej znajomej, że do niej wpadnę

***

Furiosa weszła do domu seniora ściskając bukiet przed sobą niczym tarczę, jakby bez niego mieliby jej nie wpuścić. Wieczorem panowała tu cisza i spokój. Było niewielu odwiedzających i niewiele się działo. Pielęgniarka uśmiechnęła się do niej przyjaźnie gdy szła przez lobby w kierunku windy.   
W ciasnym, metalowym pudełku było z nią dwoje starszych ludzi, więc przysunęła się do ściany i rozkoszowała się chłodem przenikającym przez cienki materiał bluzki. Gdy znalazła się w korytarzu pełnym identycznych drzwi wzięła głęboki oddech.  
\- Dasz radę - powiedziała sama do siebie.  
Pachniało tu zbyt znajomo. Zupełnie podobnie do miejsca, w którym zabrano jej matkę. Gdy szła w dół korytarza powstrzymywała wzbierającą w gardle panikę. Wreszcie odnalazła znajomy numer na drzwiach i zapukała.   
\- Proszę - odpowiedział drżący głos.   
Otworzyła drzwi i zmusiła się do uśmiechu. Ściskając kwiaty jak talizman weszła do środka. Keeper siedziała w fotelu przy oknie i gładziła liście roślin, które hodowała w świetle słońca hojnie sączącym się przez muślinowe firanki. Spojrzała ponad ramieniem i uśmiechnęła się.   
\- Boże mój! Wszędzie poznam te oczy! Córka Mary Jobassy. Mała furiatka.   
\- Dobrze cię widzieć, Keep - odparła i pochyliła się, by otoczyć protezą drżące ciało staruszki.   
Gdy oderwały się od siebie, silna, koścista ręka Keep sięgnęła ku potylicy Furiosy. Ich czoła złączyły się na długie sekundy.   
\- Ciebie też dobrze widzieć, dziecko - odparła łamiącym się głosem.   
Zwolniła uścisk i odwróciła się w stronę swoich roślin, pospiesznie ocierając policzki wierzchem wyschniętej dłoni.  
\- Co słychać w kwiaciarni? - zapytała, gdy po chwili znów na nią spojrzała.   
Furiosa postawiła bukiet wykonany przez Angharad na stole obok doniczek Keep i pozwoliła starszej pani chwilę się nim pozachwycać.   
\- Och, jest zdecydowanie lepszy od tego, który ostatnio dostałam. Nie stawiaj ich przy oknie, dziewczyno. Powinnaś sama to wiedzieć. Postaw je na moim starym stojaku, gdzie słońce nie będzie miało do nich dostępu.   
Kuśtykała wokoło cmokając, podczas gdy Furiosa i ułożyła kompozycję tak, żeby staruszka była zadowolona. Była w połowie drogi ku śmietnikowi, żeby wyrzucić poprzednie, zwiędłe już kwiaty, gdy przyjrzała im się uważniej i zamarła. Bukiet był niepokojąco znajomy. Kopia z katalogu. Pomarańczowe róże i gipsówka. Praktycznie widziała na nim odciski swoich palców.   
\- Keep? - zapytała w końcu, gdy przypomniała sobie, jak oddychać. - Od kogo dostałaś te kwiaty?  
\- Tamte? - kobieta spojrzała ponad ramieniem i pełen zadowolenia uśmiech zatańczył na jej wargach. - Od pewnego miłego chłopca, który przychodzi kilka razy w tygodniu. Za każdym razem daje kwiaty komuś innemu.   
Furiosa, ku własnemu zdziwieniu, mrugnęła powiekami, by powstrzymać wzbierające łzy.   
\- Miły chłopiec? Wiesz, jak ma na imię?   
\- Nie, jest raczej małomówny. Niektóre stare prukwy się w nim podkochują, ale gdy ja na niego patrzę, jedyne, co widzę, to smutek. Cierpienie. Podejrzewam, że kogoś stracił - spojrzała na twarz Furiosy i mrugnęła, zaskoczona. - Znasz go?  
\- Nie, nie wydaje mi się - odparła, pocierając jeden z listków róży palcami. - Ja… um… muszę już iść. Miło było cię zobaczyć.   
Pocałowała pomarszczony policzek i wyszła, czy raczej powlokła się, na zewnątrz.

***

Gdy dotarła na miejsce dom był pogrążony w ciemnościach i wydawał się pusty. Zapukała. Usłyszała poszczekiwanie psa gdzieś w przedsionku, więc zapukała jeszcze raz, ciszej. W końcu drzwi skrzypnęły. Na zewnątrz wyjrzał mężczyzna, mrugając zaspanymi oczami i jednocześnie starając się przytrzymać wyrywającego się psa między kolanami. Jego włosy sterczały we wszystkie możliwe strony. Miał na sobie luźne spodnie od piżamy i t-shirt. Stłumiła nagłe pragnienie, by złapać go za kołnierz, przyciągnąć do siebie i pocałować. Wymamrotał coś pomiędzy pytaniem a przeprosinami. Zignorowała to i mijając go weszła do środka. Pies wyrwał się i ruszył za nią, tańcząc wokół jej nóg z wywieszonym ozorem. Pogłaskała go po głowie i podeszła do kanapy. Usiadła i rozejrzała się, zasmucona, po pokoju. Ilość śmieci, która zdążyła się w nim zebrać, była zatrważająca. Mężczyzna ostrożnie usiadł na drugim końcu kanapy. Plecy miał zgarbione, wzrok rozbiegany.   
\- Mówiłeś, że nie masz pracy, prawda? - pochyliła się ku niemu i co najdziwniejsze, nie odwrócił spojrzenia.   
\- Taa.  
\- Nie chcę… - zawahała się i uśmiechnęła smutno patrząc na przestrzeń, która ich dzieliła. - Nie chodzi o nic wielkiego. Uświadomiłam sobie, że trochę… - wzdrygnęła się - ...trochę za bardzo ci się narzucam. Przepraszam, że cię uraziłam. Nie przyszłam po to, żeby cię dalej dręczyć.   
Przez dłuższą chwilę milczał i gdy uniosła wzrok zobaczyła, że patrzy na nią, jakby zobaczył ducha.   
\- Posłuchaj. Brakuje mi dostawcy - powiedziała, uznając, że szczerość to najlepsza strategia w jego przypadku. - Obecny właśnie szkoli się na florystę. Mogłabym sama się tym zająć, ale siedzę po szyję w papierach. To żadna rewelacja, i mogę zapłacić tylko trochę więcej, niż płaca minimalna, ale…- urwała, pozwalając mu na wyciągnięcie własnych wniosków.   
Rozejrzał się po pokoju w ten swój denerwujący, półprzytomny sposób, jakby nie był do końca pewien, czy to wszystko mu się jedynie nie śni. Mruknął niepewnie. Kiwnęła głową ze zrozumieniem. Wyjęła z portfela wizytówkę i podała mu.   
\- Zadzwoń, gdy podejmiesz decyzję. Um. Jest tam też numer Angharad, gdybyś czuł się bardziej komfortowo rozmawiając z kimś innym. Tak. - Wstała i zacisnęła dłoń zbudowaną z krwi i kości na plastiku protezy. Kiwnęła głową. - Nie musisz trzymać się z daleka tylko dlatego, że… cokolwiek zrobiłam, co cię zasmuciło.   
Ruszyła w dół korytarza i wyszła na zewnątrz. Oddychając głęboko przez nos odbiła od krawężnika i ruszyła ciemną ulicą. 

_“Hej, Keep. Wiem, że teraz pewnie śpisz, więc nie przejmuj się tym, że nie odebrałaś. Po prostu chciałam usłyszeć twój głos. Pamiętasz gdy moja… moja mama zaplatała mi włosy i śpiewała? Sama nie wiem. Czasami po prostu cholernie mi jej brakuje. Kiedyś rozmawiałam z nią, po tym… um. Później, czasami, gdy czułam się samotna. Chyba brakuje mi kogoś, z kim mogę pogadać. A tak poza tym: kocham cię i mam nadzieję, że spałaś dobrze. Pa.”_


	5. Max

Wybiła północ. Furiosa siedziała owinięta kocem przy oknie w swoim mieszkaniu i obserwowała rozciągające się wokół, pogrążone w ciemnościach miasto. Zacisnęła pięść i poczuła, że widmowa dłoń, którą czasami wyczuwała poniżej kikuta, również drgnęła. Rozmasowała zaokrąglony koniec ramienia i skrzywiła się, gdy ból fantomowy rozszedł się po całym ramieniu. 

Zadzwonił dzwonek przy drzwiach. Obróciła głowę, niedowierzając, i dwa razy sprawdziła czas na zegarku. W końcu podniosła się, otuliła szczelniej kocem i boso podeszła do drzwi. Spojrzała przez wizjer i poczuła, że jej całe ciało przeszył dreszcz. Gdy otworzyła je mężczyzna rozglądał się po korytarzu, ale, gdy w końcu ją spostrzegł, nie odwrócił wzroku. Przez długą chwilę stali w zaskakującej ciszy, po czym złamał niepisaną tradycję, odzywając się pierwszy:  
\- Angharad dała mi twój adres - powiedział. - Powiedziała mi… uh… że czas był już najwyższy.   
\- Co miała na myśli? - zapytała, czując, że jej brwi łączą się w jedną linię.   
Nie powiedział nic przez blisko minutę, ale wciąż na nią patrzył. Gdy w końcu spuścił wzrok i przemówił, Furiosa poczuła, jakby ktoś zdjął z niej czar. Jakby znów mogła oddychać.   
\- Ja… myślałem, że się domyśliłaś - powiedział w końcu. Odchrząknął i spojrzał na nią ponownie. - Przez cały czas ja… te wszystkie kwiaty… chciałem cię znów zobaczyć.   
Coś ciepłego i jasnego rozkwitło w jej klatce piersiowej. Z trudem przełknęła ślinę, bojąc się, że szczęście wyleje się z niej niczym lawa i cofnęła się, by wpuścić go do środka. Minął ją i rozejrzał się po ciemnym mieszkaniu. Poprowadziła go do salonu i usiadła na kanapie, ledwie mając odwagę na niego spojrzeć. Wciąż stał w progu i przestępował z nogi na nogę.   
\- W temacie pracy... - powiedział w końcu.   
Przez dłuższą chwilę sądziła, że już nic więcej od niego nie usłyszy. W pewnym momencie spojrzał jej w oczy i skinął głową, zamyślony.   
\- O której trzeba odbierać dostawy? - zapytał.  
Odetchnęła. Nawet nie zauważyła, że wstrzymała oddech. Stłumiła śmiech.   
\- Przyjdź jutro do mojego biura, uzgodnimy szczegóły - odparła.  
Kiwnął głową. Patrzyli na siebie. Skinął głową w kierunku telewizora i wymamrotał:  
\- Ja, um, przyniosłem trzeci film.   
Furiosa uśmiechnęła się i poczekała, aż włączy go i usiądzie na kanapie, zanim się do niego przysunęła. Nic nie powiedział. Po prostu pozwolił jej się w siebie wtulić. Jeśli usłyszał, jak westchnęła z zadowoleniem, nie skomentował. A jeśli ona zauważyła ramię, którym objął ją delikatnie, przemilczała to. Pokój wypełnił dźwięk niewiarygodnej, elektronicznej muzyki z lat 80-tych i poczuła, jak jej oczy zaczynają się zamykać. Już prawie spała, gdy usłyszała jak szepnął jej do ucha:  
\- Powinnaś coś wiedzieć. Max - powiedział.   
Krótki zarost na jego policzku połaskotał bok jej twarzy.   
\- Nazywam się Max.


End file.
